Patient 1889
by LadyDracula
Summary: The Psychiatric ward has a new patient. He only knows he is Gabriel Van Helsing, Knight of the Holy Order. A member of psych tries to help him. But there is more to this man's past in her life than she ::Note:: I have no knowledge of how Psychiatric ward
1. Default Chapter

A/n (I got an idea after watching ER and seeing Abby in the psyche ward.) I do not own Van Helsing or any characters related with the movie Van Helsing.  
  
Michelle Englehart was hurrying from her diagnosis for a preteen girl in the E.R. The girl was suicidal, and she would have to be admitted so she could be watched. That was an easy assignment for Michelle because she'd seen tons of suicide attempt victims in the E.R. She was getting good at which ones were serious or joking around because of drugs. But, she wanted a case that was out of the ordinary. Like Dr. Daul--which he pronounced Dale-- Dragulia. Dr. Dragulia got the cases like a man who swordfights with no one but his imaginary nemesis, or the woman who believed his was Poison Ivy from the Batman comics, she even wished she had the man who thought he was a fish.  
Michelle's beeper went off, and she checked it. Her heart skipped a beat. "Finally," she breathed. "I get a worth while patient!" She ran for the psychiatric ward on the top floor of the Marina Hospital in a city in the state of New York. She nearly knocked over a nurse carrying medical supplies, a medical intern carrying urine samples, and a doctor studying a chart. She apologized to all but never stopped running.  
Dr. Dragulia was waiting for her on the top floor. He had a very sexy presence that even Michelle, who was happily involved with her boyfriend of nine years, had to admit to. His coal black hair was cut short, but a few strands always found their way onto his forehead. His eyes were so blue, like the sky, that women gazed into them instead of listen to what he had to say. Some even said that was why he had such a good record for patients, most of them were mesmerized by his eyes and would agree to anything. He held his hand out to Michelle because it was his first time actually meeting her. "Hello, Dr. Englehart," he said to her with a charming smile.  
She took his hand. "Hello, Dr. Dragulia." She couldn't hide her giddy laugh, which embarrassed her as soon as it escaped her mouth.  
"Dr. Englehart, you haven't gotten to see a patient such as this one, yet have your?" Dr. Dragulia asked as he went over the chart.  
Michelle shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm the girl they call to fetch the suicidals from E.R." Michelle informed him. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean, I--"  
Dr. Dragulia cut her off. "Yes, yes, Michelle, I know. I've been there once myself." He flashed that smile again. "How about you take this one?"  
Michelle's eyes lit up. "I would be happy to."  
Dr. Dragulia nodded. "Good. I haven't seen him yet, but the doctor from E.R. said he was brought in and is schizophrenic. You up to the challenge?"  
Michelle nodded confidently. "Oh, yes, I'm up for the challenge."  
Dr. Dragulia nodded and handed the chart over. "Good luck, Dr. Englehart," he told her as he walked away.  
"Thank you, Dr. Dragulia!" Michelle called back.  
Michelle clutched the chart, unable to believe she finally had a patient of a different mental status to add to her list. She smiled and raced for the room where there were keeping patient 1889. She slowed her pace down to a dignified walk as she neared the room. E.R. Dr. Bob McCall met her. "You here to take the patient," he asked. Michelle nodded. "Good because I can't stay here all day."  
"Could you tell me about him?"  
Dr. McCall gestured towards the man in the room surrounded by plexiglass windows. He was wild looking. Long, messy brunette hair, stubble growing on his face, weathered leather duster and antique looking outfit. Michelle's attention was brought back to Dr. McCall as he said, "He claims his name is Gabriel Van Helsing, Knight of the Holy Order."  
Michelle shot him a look of bewilderment. Dr. McCall nodded at her look. "He's a grade-A nutcase, Englehart."  
"It's a bit harsh to say that, Dr. McCall." Michelle replied.  
Dr. McCall shook his head. "No, this man is truly schizophrenic. I've never seen anyone more screwed up. All he remembers is his supposed name and occupation. Both signs of delusions, and symptoms of schizophrenia."  
"All right, thank you, Dr. McCall. I will carry on from here." Michelle told him.  
"Thank God." Dr. McCall said as he rushed from sight. Michelle shook her head. 'How unprofessional,' she thought. She took a deep breath and entered the room of patient 1889. 


	2. Chapter2: The Man with Only a Name

Michelle noticed that patient number 1889 didn't care that she came into the room. He remained in his chair with his eyes facing the plexiglass table in front of him. He was leaning on it and lost in thought, but Michelle couldn't interview the patient, in hopes to cure him, if she didn't talk to him. "Hello," she told him as cheerful as she could be. The patient lifted his head up to look at her, and Michelle saw there was conflict within his eyes. 'Poor guy,' she thought.  
"I am Dr. Englehart, I will be talking with you today." Michelle said. She sat down in front of the patient and noticed that even though he was very rough looking, there was a handsome quality to him. His eyes darkened a little and searched her face to see if she was there to help him or not. Michelle took a mental note of his suspicious behavior, which is a sign of schizophrenia, as well as his lack of socializing.  
Michelle set her chart down and asked, "Who are you?"  
The man looked up at her, still suspicious of her, and took a deep breath. "I am Gabriel Van Helsing." His answer had no emotion in it, but Michelle accepted it anyway.  
"What is your occupation?" Michelle asked as she put her hands together in front of her.  
The man took a deep breath then said, "I am a monster slayer, a Knight of the Holy Order."  
Michelle nodded and kept from laughing. She had learned years ago that laughing was not an option in her profession. It angers the patients, and that puts the doctor at risk of bodily harm from the patient. 'He is just unstable,' she thought. 'These are delusions he is having.' She leaned closer to him. "What year is it?"  
The man looked down at the table as he thought hard about the question. His mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't grasp the information that he knew was there. Finally, there was a look of success upon his face. "It is 1889," he replied, and he noticed Michelle raise her eyebrows.  
"Mr...Van Helsing." Michelle said to him. "How long have you believed it was 1889?"  
Gabriel stared her in the eyes, and Michelle knew that he wasn't going to give that easy. "It is 1889," he told her.  
Michelle scratched at her head, a nervous habit she had, then stopped. "It is not 1889, Mr. Van Helsing," she told him gently.  
Gabriel looked at her with shock. He shook his head. "No, it is 1889. I just cannot remember where I am suppose to be." He leaned over the table a little, and Michelle leaned back. He saw her lean back, and he sighed. "It has to be 1889."  
Michelle took a deep breath. "Mr. Van Helsing, it is 2004." Gabriel shot her a look of bewilderment. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Michelle realized his brain was trying to process the possibility since it told Gabriel that it was the year 1889. But, she had all the time he needed to sit there and wait for him to speak.  
"That just cannot be," he murmured. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Michelle with a wild, yet helpless, look in his eyes. He laid his head in his hands and sighed. Gabriel didn't understand how he could be in the year 2004, but he also didn't know why he couldn't be in 2004. He tried and tried to recover that piece of his past from his brain, but it wouldn't give. He was still stuck with just his name, his occupation, and the year he was suppose to be in.  
Michelle watched him for a moment then asked, "Is there anything else you remember?"  
Gabriel shook his head. "No, it's all blurry except for what I've told you."  
Michelle sighed. 'This isn't so easy,' she thought. 'Especially if I don't have much to start from.' Michelle rubbed her temple then got a bright idea. 'I'll tell Carlton about this man. He's a nerd when it comes to everything. He is constantly reading. He just might know how I can get more out of this patient.' Carlton was Michelle's boyfriend. She met him in high school, freshman year, at age thirteen. She had been a popular girl, but she fell for Carlton's nerdy behavior. He also had a crush on her and would help her with her homework, and she learned to love her school work. Her popular friends dumped her, but she didn't mind joining Carlton's friends because she loved to learn new things from them. They were what inspired her to become a doctor in a psychiatric ward.  
"Okay, Mr. Van Helsing." Michelle told Gabriel. "That is all I will ask for today. But, I will be back tomorrow, and hopefully you and I can help figure out your life."  
Gabriel was hopeful for that, and he nodded. "What about me? What is going to happen to me?" Gabriel asked her.  
Michelle sighed and leaned on her arms, which were on the table. "They will bring you to a boarding room, where I will meet you tomorrow. You will be staying there until we can figure out why you don't remember your life and why you are having delusions."  
Gabriel was appalled at the thought of staying in that place because it had a peculiar smell, he'd never smelled disinfectants before, and he wanted to leave. He stood up and glared down at Michelle, and she cowered. He was tall and well built, and she was no match for him if he was going to get violent. "Please," she shouted in fear. "Don't hurt me!"  
Gabriel heard her terrified screams and felt something inside of him take control. He could not bring harm to the woman before him, and he sat back down. Again, he put his head in his hands. Michelle stood there trembling for a moment then rushed out of the room. She paused after she was safe out of the room, then she turned around to look at Gabriel. He was in need of her help, and she would not be frightened away from finishing her job. She was there to help him, and that was what she would do. 


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Reminder

A/N (Thanks for the reviews on this story. I liked the Squee I got from Mad Tom of Bedlam.)  
  
Michelle arrived at her apartment that evening, and found Carlton pouring over his books. Carlton was a substitute teacher and was better than most teachers Michelle remembered having in college. Carlton loved to teach, and he had a give and take relationship with the children--he taught fourth graders. He would be kind to them and make their school work easy if they would cooperate with him. There wasn't a school, private or public, that didn't call Carlton when they needed a substitute teacher. Michelle was proud of him, and he was proud of her.  
"Hey, Shelly," he said to her when she walked in. "How'd your day go."  
Michelle smiled and walked over to where he was sitting. She leaned on the table, where he was sitting, and smiled at him with pleading eyes. Carlton sighed, he knew that look. "What do you want me to do?"  
Michelle said, "I got a patient today that is schizophrenic--"  
"That's good, they finally gave you a patient other than the suicidal ones. You needed a bit of variety." Carlton replied.  
Michelle nodded but continued on. "He doesn't' remember anything about his past, Car. He thinks he is Gabriel Van Helsing, Knight of the Holy Order, and it's the year 1889."  
Carlton furrowed his eyebrows. "And?"  
Michelle held her hands up. "That's it! That's all he knows about himself. He told me the rest is all blurry."  
"And, you want me to help you think of a way to help him remember?" Carlton asked, and Michelle nodded. "Okay, only on one condition."  
"Yes?"  
Carlton grinned. "I get to go in to Psych Ward and see him."  
"Oh, Car, I don't know if I'm allowed to bring people in."  
Carlton turned his head. "Then, I can't help you."  
"Oh, all right. I'll sneak you in if I have to." Michelle replied, and Carlton turned to her with a smile. "But, I'm not doing this again," she warned.  
"Understood," he replied.  
  
The next day, Michelle walked in with Carlton. Dragulia was at the desk in the front of the psychiatric ward, and he stopped them. "Dr. Englehart," he asked as he stared at Carlon, knowing he wasn't suppose to be there.  
"Please, Dr. Dragulia, I need Cartlon's help with this case. He has a few ideas on how to get my patient to open up without the use of medications." Michelle pleaded.  
Dr. Dragulia looked over at Carlton, who shifted uncomfortably. "Carlton is, whom?"  
"My boyfriend." Michelle answered.  
"Ah, then he may come in this once, Dr. Englehart." Dr. Dragulia told her. "But, I'm only letting policies slide this once."  
Michelle nodded and said, "Thank you." Then she led Carlton past the front desk.  
"If anyone gives you problems, Michelle, tell them to take it up with me." Dr. Dragulia told her before she was out of sight.  
Michelle nodded, slightly taken back that Dr. Dragulia called her by her first name. She felt her cheeks blush, and she tried to shrug it off as being embarrassed from the boss calling her by her first name. She grabbed Carlton by the arm and led him into the psychiatric ward. She saw his deep blue eyes light up as he glanced around the area. "This is amazing," he told her. "I've never been this close to the whereabouts of the mentally ill before."  
"And never will again." Michelle pointed out, and Carlton sighed.  
An intern led her over to the room where Gabriel was placed. The room was all white, and it reminded her of all the movies she'd seen of when people die and go to heaven to speak with God. Some of the patients believed that's where they were while they were in those rooms, but Michelle had not spoken with those patients. She stayed with her suicidals mostly, but she had grown close to so many of them. It did make her very sad, and feel like a failure, when one came back into the E.R. dying from suicide attempts after being released. But, Michelle pulled her thoughts back onto the scruffy man in the white room.  
"Car, this is him." Michelle told her boyfriend.  
Carlton studied Gabriel for a moment and ran his hand through his fairly short blonde hair. "Weathered looking guy, isn't he?" Michelle nodded. "Well, go do your work, I'll be here when you need my advice."  
Michelle punched in a code that opened the door to Gabriel's room. All the rooms had a lock guarded by a code, so that the patients could not get out. Gabriel saw Michelle enter, and he sat up on the bed he was lying on. "Dr. Englehart," he said holding out his hand. Michelle took it wearily.  
"Mr. Van Helsing," she told him as she sat down in a chair, "I brought a friend along with me today to help me in my search for your past." Michelle pointed to Carlton, who moved into the view of a plexiglass window.  
Gabriel saw the man, and his brain knew he'd seen him before. He racked his brain searching for who the man was. 'Why do I know this man,' he thought. He shut his eyes and searched through old blurred memories, and he finally saw who the man was. He opened his eyes wide and stood up as he yelled out, "Carl!"  
Carlton, backed away from the window, and Michelle ran out to him. "Car, what's wrong?"  
"How did he know my name! Or a piece of my name! You didn't even tell him that!" Carlton shouted as he leaned against a wall. He was afraid of Gabriel because he thought that Gabriel had a sixth sense.  
Michelle put her hands on Carlton's face. "It's okay, Car, he doesn't know you. But, you have opened up a door to his past. I thank you for that, now if you want to leave, just head back the way I brought you."  
Carlton nodded and left her side. Michelle could tell he was shaken up, and she let him go to be outside to get fresh air. She went back inside of Gabriel's room, and found Gabriel looking lost again. He looked up at her with his confused brown eyes. Michelle had a burning question in her brain. "Who is Carl," she asked as she pulled out a notebook to take notes.  
Gabriel didn't want to trust Michelle again. "Carl was my friend, and he helped me on missions as a monster slayer." Truthfully, that was all Gabriel remembered about Carl.  
Michelle sighed. "Why did you think my boyfriend was Carl?"  
"Because he was." Gabriel replied as he laid back down on the bed. He didn't want to deal with Michelle's questions. He had found a piece of his past, and she drove it away. "Why did he leave?"  
"Because that wasn't Carl. His name is Cartlon, and I've known him for nine years now. You spooked him when you yelled in his direction, and he needed some fresh air."  
Michelle could see that there was nothing convincing Gabriel that Carlton had not been his friend in his supposed life. "Look, I have a few other patients to check on. Perhaps were can talk about this again later or tomorrow."  
Gabriel nodded but showed no sign of actually caring. He wasn't going anywhere, and he knew that. So, he let Michelle go as she pleased, even though he was jealous of her freedoms. Michelle sighed and walked out of the room. The door slid shut and locked behind her. 'No wonder Dr. McCall was so happy to leave this patient. He's a real downer and a pain in the neck.' Michelle thought as she left to check on some of her suicidals. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Dr Dragulia

It was late, two in the morning, when Dr. Dragulia was pacing around the ward. He was pulling a grave night shift, but he had a motif. He wanted to check on that patient that Michelle had taken so quickly. Dr. Dragulia had a feeling he knew what he was going to find because he recognized the name he was claiming to be. He smoothed his jet black hair back as he approached the room that contained Gabriel. He smirked at seeing the man lying on his side, facing away from the door.  
'So, he accepts that he is being called crazy. Well, he's been called much worse. Murderer, that was what he used to be known as. Poor fool, can't even remember that I'm sure.' Dr. Dragulia crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Looks like I'd better go in and help him refresh his memory.'  
Dr. Dragulia punched in the code to the room, and the door slid open. Gabriel stirred and sat up with a hunter's well-trained skill evident in his eyes. He saw the dark-headed man before him and felt his brain burning as it tried to remember why he looked so familiar. Gabriel scanned the man's face and stopped at the ice-cold stare Dr. Dragulia's blue eyes gave him. 'Who is this man,' he thought. 'I know him, but who is he?'  
Dr. Dragulia stepped closer to Gabriel and leaned down nearly face-to- face with him. "Hello, Gabriel," he said with a Romanian accent to his voice.  
Gabriel realized who the man was. He scoot back to the wall and said, "Dracula!"  
Dr. Dragulia laughed. "Ah, so you do remember!"  
Gabriel felt his brain release all kinds of pictures involving Dracula, and he spoke. "I remember that I killed you."  
Dr. Dragulia nodded. "Yes, you did, but this is not that life, Gabriel." Dr. Dragulia stepped back a few steps and paused to savor Gabriel's terror. Then, he used antics that he knew Gabriel would recognize. "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Daul Dragulia." Dr. Dragulia took a bow. "Formerly known to you as Vladislaus Dragulia and Dracula."  
Gabriel felt his mouth go dry. "Are you just going to kill me?" Gabriel asked.  
Dr. Dragulia smirked. "You would like that wouldn't you? You would like to be taken away from all of this, the smell, the feeling of being caged in. It's not pleasant, is it?"  
Gabriel swallowed hard. "No, it isn't."  
Dr. Dragulia stepped close to Gabriel again, and Gabriel pressed as far as he could against the wall. There was iciness in Dr. Dragulia's stare. "I know what it feels to be caged, Gabriel. I had to endure it for a while, as must you!"  
Gabriel waited until Dr. Dragulia backed away before he relaxed a little, but he kept his guard up. This man was enemy from previous lives, and he was not to be trusted. Dr. Dragulia stared down at Gabriel. His Romanian accent still flooded his English. "Look at you, Gabriel, you're still being used. God still wants you to do the dirty work on Earth. Pity that you won't be doing that. I'll make sure you stay in here, away from your assignment."  
Gabriel glared at Dr. Dragulia and saw his past encounters with him flood before his eyes. He saw him with long black hair and fancy noble clothing from 1889, the time he had killed Dracula. The man before him was still Dracula, but had taken on a different name. "How can you still be alive?" Gabriel asked.  
"I did not live through our last encounter, Gabriel. I died, but I was reincarnated into the same body I had before. Same soul, same body. But, I am not a vampire, Gabriel. That perk did not follow me into my new life." Dr. Dragulia walked about the room with the same old bounce to his step that he had as Dracula. Gabriel cowered before Dr. Dragulia as he remembered there was a lot of pain involved in the night he killed Dracula.  
Dr. Dragulia laughed. "You don't remember, do you?"  
Gabriel had deja vu as Dr. Dragulia said that, and he knew that Dracula had said that to him. So, Gabriel used a line from his past as well. Confidently, he said, "What exactly is it that I should be remembering?"  
Dr. Dragulia let out a laugh. "So, there is some memory in that brain of yours. Well, I know that you can't remember what happened after I died. You don't remember what pain you caused after that, do you?"  
Gabriel stayed quiet because he didn't know. He felt there was something he should know about it, but his memory failed him. He just glared into Dr. Dragulia's cold eyes. Dr. Dragulia smiled. "I won't tell you what happened, Gabriel. You will have to figure it out in time, all alone."  
Gabriel clenched his jaw and wanted to fight Dr. Dragulia. But, he kept to verbal retaliation. "I am not alone, Dracula," he said. "I saw Carl today."  
Dr. Dragulia laughed in spite of Gabriel's hope. "That is not Carl, you fool!"  
"It is, it looks just like him."  
Dr. Dragulia sobered. "Dr. Englehart's boyfriend is the reincarnation of Carl's body, but the soul is not Carl's. Do you believe I would have allowed Carl to waltz over to you and talk with you? I'd be as crazy of some of my patients to do something like that."  
Gabriel felt the hope that he had within him die out. He was trapped in that white prison with no way out, and no one to talk to. He could talk to Michelle, and try to convince her who he really was. That was his only hope, but she was part of Dr. Dragulia's staff. Michelle would never believe who he was, she would just try to make it stop. It would never stop because they were not delusions, they were real memories from his past.  
"What do plan to do?" Gabriel asked.  
"I will use you some day soon to regain my control, Gabriel." Dr. Dragulia told him. He cleared his voice and walked over to the door. He spoke again without the Romanian accent. "Goodnight, Gabriel." Then, Dr. Dragulia left the room leaving Gabriel shuddering from his presence.  
  
A/N(Ooh, now Dr. Dragulia has been exposed! I'm glad this story has a few people interested. It has me interested.) 


	5. Chapter 5: Carl

A/N: I really appreciated INMH's review. It made me type this up not long after I read the review. I didn't want to disappoint all those continues and a please. So, I give you chapter 5!  
  
Dr. Dragulia had rested after his grave yard shift, and was in work the next evening. He noticed that Michelle was tending to a suicide, and he grinned. 'So, he didn't speak with her about our encounter. Smart man, she would have never believed him.'  
"Dr. Dragulia," a voice came from behind Dr. Dragulia.  
Dr. Dragulia spun around to see one of the medical students up in the psychiatric ward for a week. The young man before Dr. Dragulia had shaggy brown hair and royal blue eyes. Dr. Dragulia held out his hand, and the young man shook it. "You are?" Dr. Dragulia asked the student.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Cameron Michaels," the med student replied. "I'm doing psyche rotations this week."  
Dr. Dragulia swore he had met Cameron before, but he knew he couldn't have. "Okay, Cameron, what is it that you have in mind to look over up here?"  
Cameron's eyes lit up. "I head you have a schizophrenic that believes he is in the late 1800s. I would like to speak with him."  
Dr. Dragulia shook his head. "I cannot let you see that patient."  
"How come?" Cameron's expression changed dramatically to disappointed.  
Dr. Dragulia sighed. "He is a patient of Dr. Englehart's patient. She seems to be having trouble with him. He's a stubborn one."  
"Please, just give me five minutes to talk with this patient. Five minutes, and I will look at any other patient. I just really want to see this patient because I am interest in the old days, and I may be able to help him. I collect old time weapons and display them at museums." Cameron boasted.  
Dr. Dragulia didn't see what it would hurt for Cameron to spend five minutes talking ot Gabriel. "Okay, but just five minutes. I will time you after you get inside." Dr. Dragulia led Cameron to the room that contained Gabriel. He punched in the code, and Cameron took notice to it: 061487. Dr. Dragulia didn't know that Cameron had memorized the number.  
The door opened and Dr. Dragulia replied, "Five minutes. I'll be at the front desk until then."  
Cameron nodded and walked inside the room. The door closed, and Dr. Dragulia walked away. Gabriel was watching Dr. Dragulia carefully since he'd learned his true identity. Gabriel looked over at the med student. "What is it that you want from me," he asked wistfully as he stared up Cameron, someone he knew he didn't know.  
Cameron crossed his arms on his chest after seeing the look Gabriel was giving him. "After all the hell I went through on those missions with you, and you don't even remember me?"  
Gabriel gazed up at Cameron and noticed the blue eyes were familiar, and that voice was also familiar. His brain only took a moment to process both. He jumped up in joy and shouted, "Carl!"  
Cameron nodded. "Never thought I'd see you again," he added with sadness.  
"Dracula's back. He's--"  
"Dr. Dragulia, I know. I've been avoiding him for years now, but then you were brought in. I tried to see you while they had you in the E.R., but I didn't get to. I'm a busy med student, but I don't have time to talk about anything off the subject." Cameron said. "I've got to get you out of here. We will have to devise a plan some other time."  
"How will I find you?"  
"Ask for Cameron Michaels. Someone will find me." Cameron replied.  
Gabriel searched Cameron's eyes and saw his eyes held the memories that he did not know. But, he had something else bothering him. "Why weren't you reincarnated into your own body. Dracula's was reincarnated in his body, I've been placed back in my body, but your body holds some other soul."  
Cameron shrugged. "I suppose it was so that I could find you now and talk to you without Dr. Dragulia knowing it was me, Carl, your best friend from our previous lives."  
Gabriel noticed that physically Cameron was nothing like Carl used to be. He didn't have blonde hair, and he was scrawny. Carl wasn't scrawny, he had had an average build for a guy. But Gabriel was just glad to have Carl back, and he couldn't have been happier. He was no longer alone in the psychiatric ward, and there was a hope he could get out. "It is very interesting to hear your voice from a body that is not the Carl I remember."  
Cameron smiled. "Well, this body has a girlfriend--it's different than when we were last alive. I can sleep with girl anytime I want, and it is okay in this society. She even knows about my past and is fine with it. She helps me collect old keepsakes from my previous life, like my old journals."  
Gabriel's face lightened. "You really are going to help me get out of here, aren't you?"  
Cameron nodded. "Yes, I fear that Dr. Dragulia has something planned up his sleeve."  
Gabriel said, "He told me he needed to use me to gain control again."  
Cameron thought about that for a moment. He was sure that he could find out what Dr. Dragulia had planned, but it would take a little time. He knew he only had a week to figure everything out and get Gabriel free of the white prison. "I will find out what he means by gaining control somehow."  
Cameron began to turn towards the door, and Gabriel asked, "Why are you leaving?"  
"I promised Dr. Dragulia that I would only speak to you for five minutes. Now, my five minutes is winding down, but remember to ask for me so we can plan your escape. You have work to do or else you wouldn't be here." Cameron told him.  
Gabriel nodded and let Cameron leave. Cameron nodded to Gabriel before walking out of sight. Gabriel sat down on his bed and tried to appear that he was not thrilled to have Carl back. 'I'm no longer alone,' he thought. 'Carl is here to help me figure this out. I can still get out of here.'  
  
A/N: I don't feel this chapter was as good as last chapter, but it is a crucial chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6: Gabriel's Crossbow

Michelle came into Gabriel's room the next day and found him extremely difficult to control. He wouldn't listen to her and kept asking for one of the med students on rotation up in the psychiatric ward. Michelle didn't like that Gabriel would rather speak to an inexperienced med student than her. She had years over the med student, and she felt that justified the right for Gabriel to tell her about himself. "Gabriel, just let me help you." Michelle told him.  
"It would help if I spoke with Cameron Michaels." Gabriel replied as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
Michelle sighed. "When did you meet this med student?"  
"Yesterday a while after you left me here miserable from not knowing answers to your persistent questions that I can't answer." Gabriel replied coldly.  
Michelle lowered her eyebrows. "If you would let me help you, I believe we could rediscover the answers to these questions."  
Gabriel leaned up to Michelle. "Tell me what it is you are so desperate to know about me," he demanded in a kind tone.  
Michelle, noticing that Gabriel wasn't so lost as he had been, took a deep breath. "I want to know why you ended up here believing that you are in 1889."  
Gabriel smirked at her. "Get Cameron, and I'll tell you."  
Michelle couldn't pass up the opportunity to get her questions solved, even if she felt like she was being played by a mental patient. She wanted to know all that Gabriel remembered from his delusions, and she would bribe him if that was how to get him to talk. She walked around aimlessly until she found Dr. Dragulia was leading around a parade of med students, and she figured Cameron Michaels was part of that group. She strolled up to Dr. Dragulia, and he turned to face her.  
"Ahh, med students, this is Dr. Englehart. She is one of our best at talking suicides into treatment." Dr. Dragulia told them, to which many "oohs" came. Michelle blushed that Dr. Dragulia complimented her.  
"Is there something you need, Dr. Englehart?" Dr. Dragulia asked.  
Michelle nodded. "Yes, my patient is asking for one of your med students." She noticed that drew some chatter from the students, and a peculiar expression from Dr. Dragulia.  
"Cameron Michaels, am I right?"  
Michelle, shocked that Dr. Dragulia knew, nodded. Dr. Dragulia nodded as well. "Yes, Cameron here brought one of his old weapons to get the patient to open up. Shocking he remembered your name, Cameron."  
Cameron shrugged. "I guess he figured he can fool me, Dr. Dragulia. I do believe he's doing a good job." Cameron was lying, but he knew that Dr. Dragulia was believing it. He had no reason not too, Cameron had returned after the five minutes he was given. That left no room for speculation from Dr. Dragulia, and Cameron preferred it that way. 'The longer he doesn't know I'm Carl, the better.' Cameron thought.  
Gabriel was glad to see Cameron again, but he noticed he was carrying a large bag. 'What does he have?' Gabriel wondered. Carl had always invented new things, and Gabriel wondered if he kept that trait as Cameron. He saw that Michelle returned as well, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He hoped that she would not return because he wanted to know if Cameron had came up with a plan to get him out of the psychiatric ward.  
"I brought Cameron Michaels, like you asked. Now, answer my question." Michelle told him.  
Gabriel looked over to the bag that Cameron held. He pointed to the bag and asked, "What is in that bag?" He completely avoided Michelle's question from earlier, and she sighed angrily.  
Cameron looked over to Michelle, who gestured him to proceed and tell Gabriel what he had. Cameron turned to Gabriel. "I have a weapon in this bag that might spark your interest," he said. Gabriel watched as Cameron pulled out an old crossbow, and Gabriel's brain began to burn as it tried to remember. Images surged around his brain, and Gabriel shut his eyes. He saw Carl hand him the crossbow, then he saw himself using the crossbow trying to kill vampires.  
Cameron said, "It's a gas propelled crossbow."  
Gabriel looked up and said, "It used to be mine. Carl gave it to me before I went to Transylvania looking for Dracula."  
Michelle had gotten delusions, and she wrote them down. She didn't notice the nod Cameron gave Gabriel to show that it was Gabriel's crossbow, which Cameron had designed in his former life as Carl, a friar living in the Vatican in Rome. Gabriel went over and took the weapon from Cameron, and Michelle threw her notepad down. "What are you doing," she screamed.  
Gabriel was startled by Michelle's scream and nearly dropped the crossbow. Cameron took the crossbow back, but Michelle continued to scowl at him. "Why did you give him that crossbow? It's dangerous."  
Cameron replied, "He said it was his." He glanced to Gabriel, who looked over to Michelle.  
"He's just saying that to get that weapon. He could kill us both and run out of here, not like he'd get far with all those people out there." Michelle told Cameron. "So, put that thing away," she demanded.  
Cameron listened, and Gabriel watched as a piece of his former life was being kept from him once again. But, the crossbow had jarred enough memories for Gabriel to begin piecing them together. 'Right now, I have Carl's invention, that I used to hunt vampires. Dracula was a vampire, so I must have used the crossbow.' Gabriel's brain ached, and he figured that wasn't how the pieces went. He would sort all the images his brain had later when he was all alone.  
Michelle, aggravated with Cameron, sighed. "All right, Gabriel," she finally started calling him Gabriel instead of Mr. Van Helsing, "I will leave after you answer my question."  
"Ask it again." Gabriel told her.  
"Why did you end up here believing it is 1889?"  
Gabriel took a moment and recalled what Dr. Dragulia had said about him. 'God still wants you to do the dirty work on Earth,' he'd said. So Gabriel answered, "I'm a messenger from God sent to clean up the dirty work here on Earth."  
Michelle believed Gabriel's schizophrenia was getting worse, and she picked up her notebook. She scribbled down a note to get the nurses to give Gabriel something for the delusions. 'Now, he believes God sent him here,' she thought. 'Just when I thought he was getting better.'  
Cameron followed Michelle out but turned and nodded to Gabriel before he left. Gabriel knew he would be back soon, and he sat down upon his bed and worked to put the images of his memory in order. Gabriel knew that those memories held a key to what was happening, or what he was dealing with. 'If I can only figure out how they go,' he thought. 'Then, I would be getting somewhere.'  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I wrote this and the next chapter last night, but I don't have any more typed up. So, you'll get the next chapter tomorrow. Don't worry, we're gonna see a certain woman soon, hehe everyone knows who. 


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious, but Crazed Woman

A/N: Thanks to Marrokinhas's many mores for a burst of energy I needed to keep writing today. I had been feeling a little BLAH and uncreative until I saw that four people had wanted to read more. It feels good to have four people reply to me in one day, so I give you some more story to sink your teeth into. It's even ahead of when I planned to put it up. But, finished another chapter only minutes ago, so this one can go up. Yay!  
  
Gabriel woke up to the sound of commotion outside of his room. The rooms were soundproof, so it took loud noises to be able to hear. But, even the slightest change to the silence Gabriel was in would grab his attention. He saw nurses running about, and he wondered what was going on. It didn't concern him enough to get up and walk over to the plexiglass windows in the room, but he stared in the direction of the windows and continued to see nurses running about.  
Dr. Dragulia had taken a personal day off, and the doctors in the psychiatric ward were trying their best to get a room ready for a serious patient that was coming up. It was a woman, who was said to be far more schizophrenic than Gabriel. She was considered a danger to others, so they were trying to find a straight jacket to put on her. Michelle was the one who found the straight jacket because she knew where to look. She'd had a suicide case where a girl needed to be restrained by a straight jacket, so finding the straight jacket took her no time.  
Dr. McCall was the one who came up and took the jacket. "Thank you," he said relieved. Then, he left.  
Michelle wanted to go see what was going on, but she figured she would stay and help get the room ready. She caught one of the nurses and asked, "Where are they putting the patient?"  
The nurse pointed to the room to the right of Gabriel's. "She'll be put there."  
Michelle worried about the woman being that close to Gabriel. 'He's terribly schizophrenic, but he's not dangerous. Well, at least I don't guess he is because he had the chance to kill that med student and me yesterday. But, he didn't. I consider that not dangerous."  
Gabriel saw Michelle standing staring towards the entrance of the psychiatric ward. 'They're bring someone else here,' he thought. 'I feel sorry for the person. It is not pleasant being locked up in here.'  
Several doctors and the tall and heavyset receptionist Vinny, who was a bouncer on the weekends, escorted the crazed woman into the psychiatric ward. She was on her knees, and they were dragging her. She was screaming, and Michelle realized she knew who the woman was screaming for. The woman was screaming, "Gabriel! Gabriel!"  
Gabriel heard his name being screamed and he ran to the plexiglass window. He saw a woman being dragged by many hospital workers. 'Why is she screaming for me,' he wondered. Then, Gabriel saw her face. She had dark, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. Gabriel knew her, and his brain screamed out to him her name. Gabriel answered the woman's screams with his own. "Anna!"  
Michelle heard Gabriel's scream over the soundproof material that his room was built out of. She was in shock that Gabriel knew the crazy woman, and she turned to see the new patient. The woman had heard Gabriel and turned to see him at the large window in his room. "Gabriel," she screamed and stood up. She fought to get free and run over to the window, but the workers held onto her tightly.  
Gabriel banged his hands against the plexiglass window and yelled, "Anna!" He remembered Anna, and that was the piece of his life that was missing when Dr. Dragulia had been there. That was the pain from the night Dracula died. Anna had died because of Gabriel, because Gabriel couldn't control the werewolf he'd become. Now, Anna was there standing only yards away from him, but he couldn't get to her. "Anna!"  
The workers had to pull Anna past the window at Gabriel's room. Gabriel looked over at Michelle when he could no longer see Anna, and he saw that Michelle was trying to figure it all out. She turned and looked towards the entrance again. This time, Cameron came running up. He looked over at Gabriel with wide, yet hopeful, eyes. He ran over to where Anna was being jostled around, and he saw the code for her room: 111086.  
Gabriel didn't know what to do after he saw Anna, so he just stood at the window. He heard commotion in the room beside him, and he ran over. The wall was moving, and he realized that the wall had been a white curtain that gave privacy to Gabriel's room and the room beside his. Gabriel saw that curtain ripped down to reveal Anna standing there alone in her room. She placed her hand against the plexiglass wall, and Gabriel put his hand up against the plexiglass as well. He looked into her eyes and remembered the pain he'd been in after her death, and he felt instant pain. "Anna," he said to her.  
She didn't hear him, but she read his lips. "Gabriel," she answered. Her brown eyes met Gabriel's brown eyes, and both felt better about not being alone. Anna felt awful about being locked up, but she saw there was hope in Gabriel's eyes. She wondered what Gabriel knew that she didn't.  
Cameron waited until all the doctors and nurses were occupied with paperwork for Anna, and he sneaked over to Anna's room. He tapped on the plexiglass, Anna's room was all plexiglass, and he got her attention away from Gabriel. She walked over and scowled at him. Cameron took out his notepad and wrote a note on it for her. He showed her the note that read : 'I'm Carl." She scrunched her face up and stared at him. He opened his eyes up wider so she could get a good look, and he saw her recognize him then. "Carl," she said from inside her room, and Cameron nodded.  
Cameron looked over and saw Gabriel, who had a satisfied look upon his face. Anna turned towards him with a big smile, and she realized that was what Gabriel knew that she didn't. He knew that Carl was there and was not considered crazy like they were. Cameron stood up before anyone noticed and walked away from the rooms. He acted like he was interested in what Anna's so-called diagnosis was. "What is the story on the woman," he asked Michelle.  
"She's a dangerous schizophrenic that believes that she is in the last 1800s, just like Gabriel." Michelle sounded shocked, and Cameron ignored her confusion.  
Cameron laughed. "I guess it's an epidemic."  
Michelle frowned at him. "Don't make jokes, this is serious. You can't be up here with an attitude like that Mr. Michaels."  
Cameron crossed his arms. "Look, lighten up. I was trying to make the situation seem better. I mean, what if we really do end up with a lot of people believing they are in the 1800s? We will need humor just to keep our wits about us. I--"  
"Just don't do it again." Michelle warned. "At least not around me."  
Michelle walked off, and Cameron took one more look at his friends from a previous life. He was a bit saddened that he knew how each of them had died, seeing his memories were all pieced together and always had been. He even had journals that told him what he didn't remember. At that moment, he wished he hadn't had read how his friends had died in their previous life because it was making his soul overwhelmed by emotions. He shook the feelings off and walked away hearing the doctors there call Anna a mysterious, but crazed woman. Cameron laughed inside and thought, 'She's not as crazy as you all think.' 


	8. Chapter 8: Old Souls Reunited

Later in the night, Cameron sneaked up to the psychiatric ward and made up an excuse that he left his paper work for a patient in there. The girl at the front desk let him in, and he looked around. He saw that no one was around, and he seized the opportunity to talk to Gabriel and Anna. He went over to Anna's room and typed in the code for that room, and the door opened. Anna stood up and saw Cameron, so she grinned. He gestured for her to follow him, and so she did.  
Cameron took her to Gabriel's room, and he punched in the code for Gabriel's room. The door opened, and he gestured Anna to enter first. "Ladies first," he told her. She just stared at him, and Cameron realized Anna obviously hadn't heard that expression yet. So, he ignore it and entered the room himself. The door shut behind Cameron, and he check to make sure that no one was around.  
Anna ran over to Gabriel and hugged him tightly. "Gabriel," she muttered as she savored his hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
Gabriel held her tight and told her, "I thought you were dead," he told her.  
"I was." Anna informed him. "I just remember waking up this morning and unable to believe how I could be alive again."  
Cameron, who'd been silent for a moment, grinned. "You've both been reincarnated to fight the most dreaded enemy of your past."  
Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "Dracula?"  
Cameron nodded and looked up at Gabriel's face. Anna turned to see that Gabriel's face had grown pale. "He is really back, then," she said, and Gabriel nodded.  
"Yes, he gave me a visit early yesterday. But, he is not a vampire. So, what danger could he cause?" Gabriel asked, mostly to Cameron; he'd forgotten Dr. Dragulia mentioned using him to gain control.  
Cameron leaned up against the plexiglass wall with his arms crossed. "Dr. Dragulia," he started and paused for Gabriel to fill Anna in.  
"That is Dracula's new identity." Gabriel told her.  
"He is a doctor here?" Anna asked terrified.  
"Yes, the head of this psychiatric ward, or the place where loons are kept. You two are the only sane patients here, but no one else knows that but me. I'm the only other one, besides Dr. Dragulia, that has lived amongst you in the past." Cameron shook his head. "But, I digress. Dr. Dragulia has a plan to keep Gabriel here and suffer like he had to suffer in his previous life. When he returns tomorrow, he will find Anna here and take great delight from torturing her this was as well."  
"But, that still makes no sense as to why we've been brought back." Gabriel replied.  
Cameron nodded. "Yes, well I am still working on why you are here. Perhaps it has nothing to due with Dr. Dragulia afterall."  
"I'm sure it has everything to do with Dr. Dragulia, Carl." Gabriel replied.  
Cameron shushed Gabriel. "I told you don't call me that. You never know who is listening."  
Gabriel glanced out the plexiglass window. "No one is listening. There is no one around."  
Cameron nervously shifted. "Anyway, I've got to get the two of you out of here. I think we should try tonight while no one else is here."  
"Okay, how about right now?" Anna suggested.  
Cameron shook his head. "No, I have to disable the cameras first. I all ready am in trouble by letting you out of your room and bringing you in here, Anna." He put his hand to his chin. "I'll just disable the cameras then get you two out of this room. I can then sneak you out of a nearby fire escape."  
"A what?" Gabriel asked.  
Cameron shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot. It is metal stairs attached to buildings so that you can climb down if a fire breaks out." Gabriel and Anna just stared, but Cameron couldn't explain it much simpler.  
Cameron turned and said, "I'd best be working on those cameras."  
Gabriel stopped him by saying, "No, first come over here."  
Cameron turned and walked over to where Anna and Gabriel were. Gabriel pulled Cameron into a hug with Anna and him. It was not exactly a hug because Gabriel and Anna just put on arm on Cameron's back and leaned their heads against his head. Cameron felt his soul reunite with his old friends, and he felt a comfort that had been missing his whole life. He finally felt like he was home, and that made his need to turn the cameras off even stronger. He had to get his friends out of the white prisons where they were kept. Cameron knew he had to get them out of there before Dr. Dragulia allowed Michelle to prescribed Gabriel, or Anna, medications to "help" the delusions stop.  
Cameron pulled out of his friends' embrace and walked over to the door with a confident look. Gabriel knew that Cameron wouldn't fail because there was still all Carl's knowledge and creativity left in his soul. He nodded to his friend and watched him exit the room. Cameron looked back and ran into something while he was distracted. He turned and noticed it wasn't a something that he ran into, but a someone. He had run into Michelle, and she was staring at him with a look in her eyes that Cameron had never seen before. 


	9. Chapter 9: Michelle's Enlightenment

Michelle had no idea how to take what she'd just experienced. She'd just heard too much about Cameron, and how he believed Gabriel and Anna's delusions. "What are you doing," she demanded.  
Cameron felt his mouth go dry. "I... I.."  
Michelle's glare hardened. "Well?"  
"It's hard to explain." Cameron told her.  
"You are as crazy as they are."  
Cameron glared back at Michelle. "They are not crazy," he warned her. "If you would take the time to look around you would see that they are telling you the truth."  
Michelle laughed. "No, they are crazy. Just because you are a med student doesn't mean you can come in here and tell me how to do my job because you have no idea."  
Cameron grinned and pulled out an old dog-eared journal. He threw it at Michelle, and she caught it. "Oh, yea," he replied. "Look inside there."  
Michelle handed it back. "No," she said.  
Cameron wouldn't take it. "You heard Gabriel call me Carl, didn't you?" Michelle nodded. Cameron continued. "Well, I was Carl. Your boyfriend's soul was placed in my body, but that doesn't matter since I couldn't have gotten in here to Gabriel and Anna in that body anyway."  
"What are you talking about?" Michelle demanded.  
"Open the journal." Cameron replied forcefully.  
Michelle opened the journal and read the first page. It was from Carl's point of view, and it was written in old language. It talked about Gabriel's mission to hunt down Dracula, and it talked about how Carl had to travel along with Gabriel on the trip to Transylvania. She looked up at Cameron, and she was starting to be convinced. "So, this is your journal?"  
Cameron shook his head. "No, it had been my journal. That was when I was Carl, that was my previous life."  
Michelle shut the journal. "Look, I don't believe in previous lives. I believe in here and now. I believe anything else is merely delusions, creative delusions like these appear to be, but delusions none-the-less." She held the journal out to Cameron. "I cannot believe you, and I'm afraid I will have to advise you to check yourself in up here. We won't lock you up, but we will give you medications to help with these delusions."  
Cameron rolled his eyes. "They aren't delusions," he growled. "They are real memories from my life as a friar in the late 1800s. I have all the records from that time, and anything to do with my past. I've spent this lifetime collecting these items so that I could remember the memories more vibrantly. Now, either you listen or move out of my way!"  
Michelle shook her head. "I can do neither."  
Cameron wrinkled his nose, and he shoved past Michelle. She spun around and warned, "I will alert security if you go any farther!"  
Cameron turned around and shrugged. "Go ahead, Dr. Englehart. You'll have worse problems on your hand soon enough, I'm sure. Dr. Dragulia has something planned."  
Michelle was appalled by Cameron's assumption that Dr. Dragulia had something abnormal planned. "How dare you talk bad about the best doctor up here."  
It was Cameron's turn to laugh. "Please, if you just knew his past, you wouldn't praise him so."  
Michelle was a little baffled by what he'd said. "What?"  
"Your precious Dr. Dragulia is none other than the Dracula that Gabriel and Anna had to kill in their previous lives." Cameron laughed. "I know because I was there, I saw him as Dracula. Dr. Dragulia is the reincarnated soul and body of Vladislaus Dragulia, or Count Dracula."  
Michelle shook her head. "More delusions. I'm telling you, let me prescribe something that will get rid of those."  
Cameron shook his head and tossed his journal back at her. "Read this, and then tell me I'm delusional, Dr. Englehart." Cameron spoke spitefully then turned and headed off to disable the cameras.  
Michelle flipped through the pages of the old journal. It had to be as old as Cameron had said because of its condition, and it was a journal for a friar named Carl. 'He's just piecing this all together. He's read this before, and he's just acting like he was this friar. He does need help if he believes he is this Carl.' But, the more Michelle read, the more she began to believe what she'd heard from Cameron and Gabriel. The journal mentioned a Gabriel Van Helsing, a knight of the Holy Order in Rome. She skipped more pages and found the description of Dracula, and Michelle couldn't overlook how the description fit Dr. Dragulia. Michelle felt her mind torn between what she was reading and what her psychiatric training had told her. 'There's no way that this can be possible,' she thought. 'But, it's all here in a journal that is too old and too outdated to be a fake.'  
Then Michelle had an enlightenment. 'What if this journal is true, and Dr. Dragulia is just biding his time until he feels like unveiling himself to us all as his former self?" 


	10. Chapter 10: Dr Dragulia Intervenes

A/N: Thank you INMH, The White Werewolf, and Marrokinhas for your reviews!! I love them. But, thank you all who review because it really helps.  
  
Michelle was still reading Carl's journal when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Dr. Dragulia rushing towards here, and she felt a lump grow in her throat. He was right in front of her before she could hide the journal from his sight. He pulled the old battered journal from her hands and flipped through the pages.  
Michelle saw fire in Dr. Dragulia's eyes, and she began believing what Cameron had said. Dr. Dragulia did seem to know something more than he appeared. He glared over at her. "Where did you get this," he asked threateningly.  
Michelle swallowed hard but could not find an answer, and Dr. Dragulia grew angry with her. "Where did you get it?"  
Michelle stood frozen in place as Dr. Dragulia yanked the journal from her hands. She backed away quickly and realized there was something different about Dr. Dragulia. 'Could he be Dracula, the fear of the two patients here. Or have I just been too gullible?'  
Dr. Dragulia read the pages that Carl had written and felt his hands tighten around the journal's leather cover. There was a hate deep inside of him that was brought to the surface, and he wanted to find out how the journal got there. "Where did you get this," he asked Michelle one last time.  
Michelle ran from Dr. Dragulia, and he pursued her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as her boss chased her with rage in his eyes. Michelle had never been so afraid in her life as she was that moment, and she ran for the closet as fast as she could. As far as she knew, Dr. Dragulia did not have the keys to the closet. 'I can lock myself in the closet until he calms down,' she thought.  
  
Cameron was busy pulling at wires in the security area of the hospital. He was amazed to find the spot empty, but he didn't waste time pondering over why security wouldn't be watching the cameras. 'Perhaps it was to my advantage.' Cameron thought. 'That leaves only Michelle knowing the truth about who I am.' Cameron reached for a set of wires, and they gave him a small shock. He cursed then quickly yanked the wires from the wall. The cameras went off, and Cameron congratulated himself on a job well done.  
  
Dr. Dragulia was struggling with opening the janitors closet when he noticed the cameras go off, and he knew where Michelle had gotten the journal. 'Cameron Michaels,' he thought. "Only that kid could be so creative." Dr. Dragulia stared down at the journal. "Only someone with this kind of creativity could be Carl's reincarnated soul." Dr. Dragulia let an evil grin spread across his face, and he raced for the security room.  
"This time," he said, "Carl will not be as lucky as last time." Dr. Dragulia did not know that Michelle had overheard his comment, so he did not worry about her trying to interfere.  
  
Cameron bounded out of the security room, but he was stopped by Dr. Dragulia. Cameron froze, but tried to play it cool. He saw a look of hate in Dr. Dragulia's eyes, and he knew that he'd been found out. Cameron darted away from Dr. Dragulia, but he was pulled back by his collar. Dr. Dragulia threw him into the security room, and Cameron still tried to force past Dr. Dragulia. But, Dr. Dragulia was stronger than he seemed underneath his scrubs.  
Dr. Dragulia slammed Cameron down onto the security board, and Cameron felt his head throb with pain. He felt a wetness at the back of his head and knew he was bleeding. Dr. Dragulia grinned and held Cameron down with one arm. He pulled the journal out of his scrub pocket with another. He held the fairly small journal in front of Cameron's dazed eyes. "Trying to spread the word that Gabriel isn't a nutcase, Carl?"  
Cameron gasped, and he saw Dr. Dragulia savor the fear in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you now," he told Cameron.  
Cameron shook his head. "This is a different time, and you'll never get away with murder," he informed.  
"Sure I can. I'll just be careful to get rid of your body. Maybe this time, you won't come back." Dr. Dragulia said chuckling, and Cameron realized he was not going to get away.  
  
Michelle ran and opened up the door to Gabriel's room. Gabriel rose to his feet, and Michelle saw Anna in there with him. She didn't worry with how or why Anna was there because there were larger issues at hand. "Cameron's in danger. Dr. Dragulia is here, and he said 'Carl will not be as lucky as lat time.'" Michelle panted because she had ran from the very back of the psychiatric ward back up to near the front.  
Gabriel's eyes darted about, and Michelle finally caught her breath. "What are you waiting for," she asked, "Go help him!"  
"How will I help him?" Gabriel asked. "I have no weapons."  
"Maybe you can save Cameron and not need weapons." Michelle said just hoping Gabriel would hurry.  
Gabriel nodded and ran from the room. Anna gave Michelle a peculiar look, and Michelle knew it was because she finally believed what Anna and Gabriel were saying was the truth. Michelle told her, "What are you waiting for? You can get out of here while you still can." Anna nodded and walked past Michelle.  
"Thank you." Anna told her with a thick Romanian accent to her English. Michelle nodded, and Anna ran out of sight. 


	11. Chapter 11: Third Showdown

Cameron couldn't help but feel fear as he grew dizzy from being slammed against the work board. He had a feeling that he would have a concussion, but he knew that wouldn't matter if Dr. Dragulia killed him. He saw Dr. Dragulia's eyes turn cold like ice, and he pulled out a scalpel. Cameron saw the sharp doctor's tool and knew that he was in for a slow painful death. 'This could also be quick if Dr. Dragulia uses his medical knowledge.  
Dr. Dragulia grinned evilly down at Cameron and he brought the scapel down against Cameron's neck. But, he did not press the blade down into Cameron's skin. He slide the blade down to cause a prickling sensation for Cameron, but then he stuck the blade into Cameron's chest. Cameron screamed out in pain and struggled against Dr. Dragulia, who only dug the scalpel deeper into Cameron's chest.  
Dr. Dragulia laughed in spite of Cameron's pain, but he was too focused on laughing at Cameron to see Gabriel leap over the security board and tackle him. Gabriel and Dr. Dragulia fell to the floor, and Cameron sat up off of the security board. He grabbed the handle of the scalpel, but had second thoughts about pulling it out of his chest in case there was a lot of bleeding. He stood up and staggered horribly, and Gabriel saw Cameron look desperately close to passing out. "Run, Carl!" Gabriel called out, and Cameron did his best to run from the room. Soon, he was out of range for Gabriel's sight.  
Dr. Dragulia grabbed Gabriel's wrists and began to push him away from his shoulders. He got Gabriel far enough away to lift his knee up and shove Gabriel several feet away. Dr. Dragulia rose to his feet and found Gabriel rose as well. He grinned again and said with his Romanian accent, "Oh, Gabriel, look. Here we stand once again you versus me. God's servant against the Devil's accomplice. This makes the third showdown we've had."  
Gabriel nodded and said, "It won't be any different than the other two."  
Dr. Dragulia laughed. "That is what you want to believe, Gabriel." Then, he ran from the room.  
Gabriel followed Dr. Dragulia up the stairs that led to the psychiatric ward, and he couldn't help but grin since he knew that Dr. Dragulia was mortal for this showdown. Dr. Dragulia ran into the plexiglass interview room where Gabriel was first placed in. Gabriel followed and ignored all the angry feelings that room brought; he had more serious anger with the memories Dr. Dragulia brought to his mind. Dr. Dragulia stood on one side of the plexiglass table, and Gabriel stood at the other.  
Dr. Dragulia's blue eyes stared deep into Gabriel's soul. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Gabriel. You are certainly wondering why you are back here, and now you are beginning to realize I'm not all I had appeared." He paused and waited for Gabriel to nod, and he did nod. "You are correct. I'm much more than I appear, and I have been given a choice. I can be a vampire again, Gabriel. All I have to do is kill you and drink your blood." Dr. Dragulia grinned a sadistic grin.  
Gabriel lost his confidence for a second because Dr. Dragulia was so sure of himself. His grin showed that Dr. Dragulia was in no mood to fail, and that worried Gabriel the most. But, he gathered his courage and replied, "That won't happen."  
Dr. Dragulia laughed. "We'll see about that."  
Dr. Dragulia leapt forward and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Gabriel dodged Dr. Dragulia's attack and backed away to where Dr. Dragulia had once stood. He and Dr. Dragulia had changed spots by the table. Dr. Dragulia laughed again and said, "Gabriel, there is little reason for you to avoid me. You are destined to die, so I can reclaim my life."  
Gabriel clenched his teeth. "Not going to happen," he growled.  
Dr. Dragulia laughed and told him, "You never learn, Gabriel."  
Dr. Dragulia leapt forward and again slashing with the knife. Gabriel leaned back and grabbed Dr. Dragulia's wrist to keep from being stabbed. Dr. Dragulia hissed under his breath at Gabriel's strength. "Your strength won't matter much longer," he told Gabriel. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and smiled mockingly at Dr. Dragulia.  
Dr. Dragulia raised his knee and kicked Gabriel in the stomach, and Gabriel doubled over. Dr. Dragulia held the knife in both hands and raised it over Gabriel's back. A crazed look glowed in Dr. Dragulia's eyes as he brought down the knife. "Goodbye, Gabriel," he said.  
Gabriel threw himself on the ground and rolled out of the way of Dr. Dragulia's knife. Then, he hopped back upon his feet and smiled in spite of Dr. Draulia's false hope. He was about to gloat when Dr. Dragulia spun around and slashed Gabriel's chest with the knife. Gabriel cried out in pain and held his hand to his chest. The cut was fairly deep, and he felt a sting at the touch of his hand. He looked up at and saw blood on Dr. Dragulia's knife.  
Gabriel saw Dr. Dragulia's grin of satisfaction as he brought the knife closer to his mouth. 'He did say how much of my blood he needed to change into a vampire.' Gabriel thought terrified as the bloody knife grew closer to Dr. Dragulia's mouth.  
Gabriel jumped forward to stop Dr. Dragulia, but it was too late. Dr. Dragulia had tasted his blood, and he threw down the knife as he hissed. He dropped to the ground, and Gabriel backed away. He saw Dr. Dragulia rear his head up and flash his canines, which had grown far beyond normal length. "No." Gabriel breathed as he stared over at Dr. Dragulia. He had no weapons to stop Dr. Dragulia from changing into his vampire form once again.  
Dr. Dragulia let out a scream that transformed into a laugh. He laughed and glared up at Gabriel with his deathly pale blue eyes. "Gabriel," he taunted, "You failed. I'm back."  
Gabriel backed away until he was up against the plexiglass wall, and he saw Dracula step closer to him. Dracula was toying with him, but he knew there was no reason to run because Dracula had far too much strength to let Gabriel escape so easily. 'But, it's your only option to live.' Gabriel told himself. So, Gabriel pushed himself off of the wall and ran forward towards to door to the interview room.  
Dracula shoved Gabriel back with one hand, and Gabriel hit the plexiglass wall hard. Dracula looked down at his hand to see blood from Gabriel's cut on his palm. He licked his hand while staring at Gabriel. Gabriel cowered in front of Dracula, who grew closer. "Poor, Gabriel, for once you will know what it is like to be on the other side of our showdowns. Now, you will know what it is like to die."  
Gabriel saw Dracula's fangs grow even longer, and he leaned closer to Gabriel's neck. All Gabriel could do was cower in Dracula's grasp and apologize for failing. Then, he shut his eyes tight waiting for the sharp sting of Dracula's fangs to pierce his neck. His last thoughts were of Cameron and Anna. 'Anna,' he thought. 'I'm sorry.' 


	12. Chapter 12: Stressful Day

A/N: Hey sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Oh, there is just one more chapter after this. Then, I'm sorry to say I've come to the end. I've really loved your reviews, thank you sooo much!!  
  
Dracula was savoring the fear from Gabriel, and he was glad to know that for once he would be the one doing the killing instead of the one being killed. He never knew triumph could be so glorious because he had never been allowed to triumph before. Gabriel always stopped him before he could succeed at anything, but Gabriel would finally pay. That made Dracula very pleased, and he bit down into Gabriel's neck and felt Gabriel's neck muscles tense up. 'It will only hurt more that way, Gabriel,' he thought.  
Gabriel would have cried out for help had he been able to speak, but Dracula had a grip on Gabriel's throat to prevent him from speaking. Gabriel saw all the memories of his past life flash before his eyes, and he finally saw the order they were suppose to go in. Gabriel wished that had gotten to spend more time with Anna and thanked Carl for his help, but that was not going to happen.  
Dracula didn't hear Anna step a few feet in front of the plexiglass room holding the crossbow that was once Gabriel's. She had found it with Michelle's help; it had been in Cameron's personal locker, which Michelle had gotten the key for. No one noticed because they had a big trauma in the E.R. to deal with. Anna stood steady on the ground and aimed the crossbow, and she wasted no time in firing. The crossbow's force threw her back a few steps, but that didn't affect the arrow that had been shot from the crossbow.  
The plexiglass was not made to withstand weapons made in the late 1800s, so the arrow pierced the plexiglass with ease. It flew threw the air at light speed towards Dracula, who was still ignorant to the arrow. Anna pleaded that the arrow would be accurate, and she squinted as she watched it fly. 'Come on,' she thought.  
Dracula was enjoying the bittersweet taste of Gabriel's blood, but he felt when the arrow pierced his back. He released Gabriel, who slid down to the floor, and backed away. Gabriel saw the arrow sticking out of his back and then Anna holding the crossbow. 'Thank you, Anna.' Gabriel thought as he put his hand to his neck. Dracula turned around and saw Anna standing there with a smirk on her face, and he started to go after her.  
There was a problem, and Dracula couldn't move any farther. Blood began to run out of his mouth, and he glanced over at Gabriel, who had rose up off of the floor. Dracula staggered back and slurred a curse word as he reached his arm around and pulled out the arrow. There was a darkness that overthrew Dracula's sight, and he fell to his knees. Gabriel walked over and watched Dracula writh as his body died once again. Gabriel was glad that Dracula hadn't transformed into his powerful former self. The arrow from the crossbow couldn't have had such effects on Dracula had he been as powerful as Gabriel had remembered him.  
Dracula gasped for a moment then collapsed on the floor. His mouth was open wide in a silent scream as his eyes stared up at Gabriel. Gabriel watched as the enemy he'd faced slipped away to death for the third time, and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. He looked up at Anna and saw her toss the crossbow down. She ran into the room and pulled Gabriel into a kiss first thing. Her kiss was passionate, and Gabriel was glad she felt the same joy for him being alive to be with her that he had.  
Gabriel set his forehead against Anna's and told her, "Thank you."  
She caressed his cheek and replied, "I had to. I couldn't watch you die when I had a chance to save you, and us."  
Gabriel felt a rush of emotions, and he leaned down and kissed Anna hard. "I love you," he told her.  
Anna kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Gabriel."  
Gabriel and Anna heard distressed screams from the hallway, and they ran from the interview room. They found Michelle hovering over Cameron, who was bleeding steadily from the wound in his chest. The scalpel had been removed by Cameron when he couldn't take the pain of it any longer, but he was in a lot of pain. Michelle was worried about Cameron's condition when the bleeding persisted, so she paged the E.R. to come get Cameron.  
As the E.R. doctors came up, Cameron grabbed Michelle's wrist. "Will you call my apartment and tell Jessica how I am?" Michelle nodded. Cameron told her, "The number is 555-1031."  
Michelle went to the telephone on the psychiatric ward and dialed Cameron's apartment phone number. It was only a few rings before Jessica picked the phone up. "Hello," she answered.  
"Hello, is this Jessica?" Michelle asked just to be sure.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Dr. Englehart from Mariana Hospital, and Cameron asked me to call you. He's in E.R. righ at the moment, but he asked me to brief you on what is happening. He was stabbed by a crazed doctor--"  
"Dr. Dragulia." Jessica stated.  
"Yes. I forgot you know about his past." Michelle stated scratching her head, once again a habit.  
"I didn't know he told anyone else. How is Gabriel?"  
"He is well, and Dracula is once again dead. Anna helped with that."  
There was sigh of relief. "That's good," she replied. "I'm glad Anna is there with Gabriel."  
"But, Cameron may be hurt pretty badly if you want to come down and check on him." Michelle informed.  
"I think I will come do that. I'd like to see how he is. Thank you." Jessica told her.  
"You're welcome." Michelle heard Jessica hang the phone up, and she did the same.  
Michelle leaned up against the wall and let out a sigh. She slid to the floor and rubbed her eyes. 'What a stressful day,' she thought. 


	13. Chapter 13: Reasons to Celebrate

Michelle got up off of the floor and walked over to Gabriel and Anna. She was afraid when she found the chief resident there questioning the two. The chief resident was knelt over Dracula's dead body, and he examined the fangs. He glanced up at Gabriel and Anna then down at Dracula. He saw Michelle come closer, and he looked over at her. "Were you present for this?"  
Michelle shook her head. "No, I was making sure that the security cameras in here had not been disconnected."  
The chief resident nodded. "Destroy that tape," he told her.  
"What?" Michelle asked. "We'll need it as evidence when the police show up."  
The chief resident shook his head. "No, we won't because the police aren't coming. We are going to keep this all a secret. We will have to get rid of this body and get these two out of here. None of this ever happened."  
Michelle was stunned, but she realized it was just easier to wipe the slate clean when it came to all that had happened. There was no way they could explain that Dr. Dragulia had transformed into Dracula to the police, even with the security tape, because it was a situation that was abnormal. They didn't want a widespread panic on their hands when people discovered that vampires were very real, so Michelle agreed with the chief resident's decision.  
The chief resident left to get some help in discarding the body of Dracula, and Michelle walked up to Gabriel and Anna. "Looks like you get to go and live somewhere away from here. At least we all know you weren't crazy."  
Gabriel and Anna nodded. Michelle sighed. "This has all been to sci- fi for me." She saw that Gabriel and Anna hadn't understood what she had told them, so she shrugged it off. "I guess this is goodbye." Michelle held out her hand.  
Anna shook Michelle's hand and told her, "You were very helpful, and I thank you for that." Michelle nodded in return.  
Anna moved aside so Gabriel could shake Michelle's hand. "You'll make sure Carl's okay, right?" Michelle nodded in return, and Gabriel gave her a bit of a smile. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Englehart."  
"You can call me Michelle."  
Gabriel nodded. "Thank you, Michelle."  
Michelle laughed. "It seems we all should be thanking the both of you. Perhaps we shall listen to what the patients tell us and evaluate their mental status on more than stories we believe are delusions. But, the both of you take care and don't get in any more trouble."  
Gabriel laughed, and Anna smiled. "We never get into trouble." Gabriel assured her, but Michelle knew better because of what she had witnessed. "Goodbye, Michelle." Gabriel told her.  
"Goodbye, Gabriel and Anna." Michelle replied.  
"Goodbye, Michelle." Anna told her as she and Gabriel headed out of the psychiatric ward.  
Michelle was saddened for a moment when she realized that since the whole case with Gabriel was never to be spoke of, she was without a major case once more. Michelle sighed then headed down to the E.R. to check on Cameron. There was a lot that the hospital--and even the world--owed to Cameron. If he hadn't left the crossbow in his locker, Gabriel would have been dead and Dracula would have wreaked havoc on the world.  
Michelle found Cameron was resting easy, with Jessica at his side. Jessica was a natural blonde girl, taller than Michelle, with dark blue eyes. She was in a heated conversation with Cameron when they both noticed Michelle walk up. "Hey, Michelle." Cameron told her.  
"Gabriel and Anna have left. We're going to go on as if the case never happened. Of course someone will have to explain why Dr. Dragulia is gone." Michelle stated.  
Cameron shook his head. "Nah, everyone can just assume that he left town with nothing from his house just so he could start fresh somewhere else. Or, they could assume something else, their choice. But, no one has to know who Dr. Dragulia really was."  
Michelle looked down at Cameron. "We all owe you a lot, Cameron. You very well saved us from Dracula."  
Cameron raised an eyebrow. "I thought Anna did that," he said inquisitively.  
"She killed him, but with the crossbow you left here. We would have had no way to kill him without it." Michelle told him.  
"Sure you would, but you didn't have enough time to think of one." Cameron said.  
Michelle noticed the thick bandage they had applied to Cameron's wound. "He got you pretty bad."  
Cameron shrugged. "A little battle scar won't hurt if I know I saved the world."  
Jessica pushed his arm. She looked over at Michelle and told her jokingly, "See what you've done? All he needed was a big head."  
Michelle laughed. "As if he didn't have one from his past life."  
Jessica and Cameron looked up at Michelle with a touch of bewilderment. Michelle held up her hands. "Hey, I read the journal. You were quite an inventive guy as Carl. It would be hard not to have a big head after some of the inventions you made, like that crossbow that saved the world for a count of two times now."  
Cameron shrugged like he didn't care, but he did. Even Michelle knew what she said meant a lot to him when she saw Jessica's sweet smile at her. "Hey, I'd better go check on the patients in psych. I have a few that I've sadly missed appointments with, which can be very bad for suicidal patients."  
Michelle began to walk away when Cameron said, "Michelle."  
Michelle stopped and turned around. "Yea," she replied.  
Cameron smiled sweetly. "Thanks for being so cooperative. It helps in saving the world if you have help. Oh, and I hope the next patient 1889 is your patient. You deserve it."  
Michelle smiled. "Thanks, Cameron. But, I'm hoping I get to be promoted to the head of the psychiatric ward with Dr. Dragulia gone." She crossed her fingers. "At least its worth hoping for."  
Cameron laughed. "Well if you get the job, I'll see you on my psych rotations."  
Michelle nodded. "And, don't think I'll be easy on you just because you've saved the world," she joked.  
"Wasn't counting on it," he joked back.  
Michelle laughed then said to Jessica, "It was nice meeting you, and be sure to take care of our personal hero."  
Jessica laughed. "I will."  
Michelle walked over to the elevator to find the chief of staff waiting for her. "Dr. Englehart," he said matter-of-factly.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"I overhear that you want the head of psych?"  
All Michelle could do was nod furiously, and the chief of staff nodded with her. "Consider it done."  
"Really?" Michelle asked happily.  
"Yes, be sure to be in early tomorrow because you have med students to show around."  
Michelle smiled and said, "I will be here early."  
The chief of staff nodded and said, "Good," then walked away. Michelle waited for him to walk out of earshot before she shouted, "Yes!" Then she jumped up and down like a giddy teenager, and she looked over at Jessica and Cameron and gave them a thumbs up. They smiled at her and were happy for her, and Michelle went into the elevator with an outburst of energy. The elevator doors closed, and Michelle stood smiling uncontrollably. 'Wait until Car hears about this,' she thought. 'Finally, I won't feel that I'm being overlooked.' Michelle's smile changed to a sincere smile. 'All thanks to Gabriel Van Helsing, patient 1889.'  
  
A/N: The End. Thank you once again for all your amazing reviews, this story saw an ending because you all wanted to read it. This makes my second story completed, which is a record for me. I start things and never finish them. Thank you all for your reviews that pushed me to keep writing, and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have. 


End file.
